Harry Potter and The Not so Subtle Secret
by V.CAndrewsClone18
Summary: Harry and Ron try their hardest to reject their true feelings for eachother. But Malfoy finds out a secret and intends to milk it for all it's worth. Please RR in in desprate need of feed back
1. We have a problem

Disclaimer - I don't own these character's. I just found them on the street. They told mt they belong to a woman named J.K. Rowling. I'm trying to get them back now. And no I am not paid for this, nor will I be. No infringement attempted. I just wanna get these Lil fella's back home .... Ow! The Weasley bit me little mother- Potter stop trying to eat Malfoy Now!

"The house Quidditch cup is coming up" Harry stated for millionth time that week. "We're a shoe in to win Ron"

"Duh" Ron responded "After all the practices you've been putting us through God! , You're as bad as Wood _and_ Alicia . . . _combined_"

"Am I?" He asked looking into the handsome teens face

Ron's face flushed red as his light eye's met Harry's magnificent green one's "Nah." He laughed feeling sweat form over his brow

"Nah. what?" A bushy brown haired witch chimed coming up behind the boys

"Nothing" They said together

"You wouldn't understan" Ron cut himself off as Hermione cocked her an eyebrow "Forget it"

"Hermy" Harry said calling her by her newfound Nick name given to her by Hagrid's "Little brother" Gwarp "You've watched us practice am I nearly as bad as Wood . . . and Alicia used to be?"

"Um . . . Yeah you are" She said honestly

"WHAT?!"

"I told you!" Ron said triumphantly placing is an arm around Hermione's neck "Even Hermione agrees"

"Ugh" Harry scoffed

Hermione fell comfortably in Ron's arms and dutifully placed her arm around his waist "But you're not nearly as bad as _Malfoy_ is" She emphasized Malfoy with a strong stench of detest in her voice "He practices the Slytherin team with his father, he's literally beaten his team with bludgers because they missed something"

"Ouch!" The teens said in unison

"Ouch what?" Ginny asked coming over and kissing her boyfriend

Harry put on his 'Boyfriend facade' leaning 16-year-old Ginny back a little "Just talking about how Malfoy bludgeons his team with well . . . bludgers." He responded once he let go of her mouth

"Oh yeah, Goyle was in the hospital wing for a week after last practice" She informed "But don't worry we're going to win I mean we've got the best team since Charlie's graduating class"

"You'd think that" Malfoy hissed as he passed them "But the Slytherin team will win the cup this year . . . It's my final year and I will go out with a bang"

"It'll be a cold day before that happens" Harry spat "As My Ginny would tell you we've got the best team since Charlie Weasley was here"

Draco scoffed "_Your_ Ginny? .. Don't you mean your _wheezy_?" He hissed

Both Ron and Harry went a deep shade of Magenta. Knowing he touched a nerve he stalked off superiorly

"What did he mean?" The girls asked confused

"Your Wheezy?" Ginny asked puzzled

"N...Nothing" They answered at the same time

"Meet you on the field in an hour" Harry said hastily "C'mon Gin lets go do something" Harry suggested taking her hand. He wanted to take her somewhere where they wouldn't have to talk about what just happened. And he wanted to get away from Ron . . . For now.

"All right then" Ron said just as fast, as the two took off in separate directions.

"What do ya wanna do?" Ginny asked as they reached the empty corridor where a door popped up and they entered the Room of Requirement. It was dark in there and it almost resembled Professor Trelawneys old room. He took her gently by the waist and kissed her "This"

She smiled sweetly "I have no problem with that"

They made their way over to one of the poof's. Ginny made herself comfortable on his lap, before covering his mouth with hers. Even though their tongues were intertwined and their hands were caressing one another, Harry's mind still wandered to, thoughts of the tall, toned red headed brother of Ginny. Some times though he would pretend that Ginny was Ron. Yet he tried his hardest to suppress those feelings. A lot of the time he was just torn between the feelings he had for Ginny and the feelings he had for Ron. But he had no time to ponder then, because he felt his pants begin to tighten as Ginny caressed his manhood.

"Mmm" He groaned

The red head giggled "Like that?" She whispered

Harry responded with another hungry kiss. Somehow he managed to pull open her blouse and pull her strapless bra down to her stomach. He cupped her small, yet perky breast occasionally pulling away from the kiss to kiss them. Before she knew it, he was already summoning condoms'.

"Accio Condoms" He said and a box of Wizards Best popped up on the little table near him. As he began fumbling with his pants.

Ginny pulled away. "Harry what are you doing?" She asked

"What does it look like?" He moaned

"I.. I told you Harry I'm not ready yet"

Harry cocked his eyebrow and scoffed angrily "Then what the hell were you rubbin' on my cock for?" He spat loudly

"I thought we were just gonna fool around, . . . not actually do anything" She admitted innocently standing up and putting her bra back in place

Harry sat back and scoffed again. He was beyond pissed off. He'd been teased . . . again. "What am I supposed to do now?" He asked harshly feeling the too familiar aching in his ball's. Blue balls' again.

"About what?" Ginny asked then looked down at the bulge in his pant's "Oh . . . " She responded

"Oh?!" He snorted "Oh?! Is that all you have to say?" He asked

Ginny looked down and shuffled her feet nervously

He gave her yet another scoff and stood up, pushing her as he made his way to the door. "I don't know what kind of fucking pleasure you get out of teasing me but you'd better go through with something or just stop initiating things'." He fixed his pants and robe mumbling under his breath "Fuckin' Michael was right about you"

"You don't have to swear at me!" Ginny cried tears glistening in her eye's.

But Harry, So pissed at the moment was beyond sympathy. "Quit the Bullshit Ginny!" He spat angrily "I'll see you at practice if you're not teasing me about that too"

And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. He angrily stomped up to his dormitory, Yet half way there began to feel terrible about the thing's he'd said to her. He shouldn't have gotten so cross with her after all she had told him early on that she wanted to wait . . . and he had brought her to the room. By the time he actually reached the room he was beating himself up something horrible, Matters only became worse by the fact that he walked in on Hermione and Ron. They weren't doing anything, Just lying there in each others arms' having a conversation no doubt.

"Oh sorry" he said noticing Ron only wore a sheer white tank top, which clung to his toned body

"We weren't doing anything"Hermione said though this Harry already knew.

"Just talking" Ron reassured scanning Harry's small framed body. The red head gulped loudly as Harry removed his robes revealing his tight white t shirt. His mouth nearly went dry as the now 17 year old ruffled his naturally untidy hair, and the lump grew bigger. Try as he might the lump stayed and it occurred to Ron that he only got this lump whenever he looked at Harry, talked to Harry or even thought about Harry.

"Where's Gin?" Hermione asked sitting upright as Harry slumped down onto his soft four post bed

He groaned and covered his head with the goose feather pillow.

Knowing he did this whenever he did something wrong Hermione went over to him. "What did you do to her?" She asked sternly

"I ... I was mean to her . . . Really mean" He admitted "I swore at her, Called her a " He sighed "Tease God I'm a jerk"

"A tease?! Harry!" Hermione bellowed.

"I know, I know Hermione" He said not wanting to be yelled at right then. The aching in his pants was growing more.

"I'd better go see if she's ok" Hermione announced "We'll meet you two on the field in a half hour ok?" She planned glaring at Harry

"All right" The boy's answered Harry still had his head hanging low. A strong sense of shame overwhelmed him. He was reminded of the time when Aunt Petunia had caught him jerking off and had hit him on the hand with the poker for the fire and broken four of his finger's. He'd been in a cast for six weeks and felt shame the whole time. Of course having been reminded of the wrong, he'd done contributed also. He'd been taught touching yourself was bad and if you did insist on having a sexual relationship it HAD to be with a woman. Because to them, Homosexuality was worse than death. And the wizarding world had the same Idea. A " faggot" in the Wizarding world was worse than a Squib or a Muggle, worse than any of the criminals in Azkaban and not very far behind Hatred for Lord Voldemort.

So there he sat as Hermione exited the room feeling shame for having been Mean to Ginny and feeling even worse for feeling the things he did about Ron. Ron sat up he was directly across from the teen

"Before you chew me a new asshole" Harry sighed "Let me go . . . " He trailed off he knew or thought it was wrong but it was the only way to get rid of the tightness in his pants and the aching in his balls

"What?" Ron gulped trying not to look at the bulge still in his pant's and feeling his own grow.

"You . . . know" he mumbled shyly

Ron got up and went to the door. He locked it and went over to Harry. Taking him by the waist, their lips brushed against each other. With a bravery he had suppressed he gently stroked him through the pants he wore "Let Wheezy take care of it " He whispered

For a moment Harry let himself go second giving into the immense pleasure he felt. Then he realized they were doing the unthinkable . . . again. He swore the last time he wouldn't let it happen again . . . no matter how much he wanted, needed it to. And that's why it was so hard for him to pull away "No!" He said pushing him away feeling the wetness from pre - cum

As if snapping back also Ron agreed "Yeah . . . you're right I . . . I don't know what got into me G..go on" He said. And Harry obeyed. Rushing into the bathroom and hoping no one was in there. He was in luck. He shut himself in a stall and quickly placed the Imperius Charm on the stall and jerked furiously his cries of pleasure masked. There was no doubt in his mind that Ron was jerking off also, which contributed to his fantasies. He tried to make himself last as long as possible, but that was only so long. It was like the heavens and the earths clashed when he came. He nearly collapsed onto the floor as he shot out the hot, sticky, thick fluid all over himself and the stall door. He leaned on the stall side exhausted as his cock twitched and fell limp. The feeling of shame swept over him once more, Not only had he _touched_ himself in an "Impure" way as The Dursleys put it but he'd done it while fantasizing about a man . . . Ron at that . . . _Again._ Disappointed in himself and astonished at the amount he'd sprayed out he quickly cleaned himself.

"Scourgify" He recited and his mess was clean off of him and the stall door. Zipping up his pants, he exited. It was time for him to get to practice anyway. He doubled back to the room and got his Firebolt 2004 a gift he'd brought himself after a summer of working. Then ran to the field. He was nearly there when he bumped into Malfoy.

"Hey scarhead" He hissed. Harry tried to ignore him as much as he could. But he began following him. "I'm taking to you Pothead"

"What?!" Harry snapped turning to him

Feeling satisfied in getting to him, He continued. "Been in the Gyrff's tower bangin' your boyfriend?" he asked

"He's not my boyfriend" Harry said through clenched teeth

"Bullshit, I saw you two go into the empty classroom near flitwicks" He said leaning closer to him. Even though they were the only two on the grounds "I saw you jerk him off and I saw him blow you. I saw!" He hissed

Harry's breathing stopped for a moment. Had Malfoy really seen them? . They had been in the empty classroom a few days ago. Before their agreement not to do it again. "You . . . you don't know what you're talking about" He said trying to walk off again.

Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him away from under the light where they stood to the shadows. "Oh but I do Potty" He sneered "And you know I do"

Harry stayed silent. Trying to find his voice and stomach.

"I must say it was really hot . . . my only regret is not joining in" He said running his cold hands through his dark untidy hair "Don't you ever comb this"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry finally asked

"You of course Potty"

"What?"

"You blow me and" He chuckled planting a kiss on Harry's rigid lips "I won't blow you and Weasley's secret"

Harry looked at him knowing Malfoy, and he was naturally skeptical "What?"

"You heard me, Blow me and I won't tell your little secret . . . I swear"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I can damage you, Potter . . . In way's you don't know I have power in this school I can make the rumors worse . . . or make them go away which do you prefer?" He asked

Feeling defeated he gave in "I've got to get to practice now . . . I can't do it now"

Smiling in complete and utter satisfaction he glowed "No problem . . . remember I'm head boy got my own room meet me near the prefect's bathroom after dinner. You don't show and by breakfast tomorrow and you'll be known as Fairy Harry and as for Weasley he'll be greeted with a rousing course of 'Weasley is our Queen' understood?" he said

Harry nodded. Feeling more disgusted than ever. "I Gotta go"

Draco once again kissed him. Still Harry stayed rigid "Remember Potty" He hissed. Harry nodded once more and tried to leave but Draco grabbed him again and whispered in his ear "And if you kiss like that you'll have problems too"

Harry just pulled away and ran to the Quidditch field. He was already 15 minutes late.

"Late for your own practice?" Colin Creevy huffed

"I'm sorry" Harry mumbled

"Nice coaching" Seamus scoffed

"Twenty minutes late?!" Katie yelled "And you talk about us"

"Where were you?"Ron asked

"SHUT UP!" He yelled frustrated and confused. Everyone shut up at once. "I said I was sorry damn it get out there and give me some laps" He ordered yet no one did anything "Now!"

With sour expressions they trudged off for a run around the field. Harry leaned on the wall for a second trying to sort out everything. Running his hands through his hair, he took some deep breaths and tried to think.

"You ok?" Ron's raspy voice chimed

"Aren't you supposed to be out there giving me laps?" Harry snapped

"Don't go Wood on me now Harry . . . What's wrong?"

Harry looked into the young mans eye's "Malfoy . . . He saw us" He said hushed like. Ron's face went pale "He knows"

"What?"

"We have a problem" Harry said shakily.


	2. Falling

"A ... A Problem?" Ron repeated shakily.

Harry nodded his head "A big one.... He's threatening to"

"Hey! Just because you're the captain doesn't mean you don't have to run" Madam Hooch called over to the boy's "Get out here Potter" She ordered

"We'll talk later" Harry stated his face as pale as Ron's. In a way he was grateful for Madam Hooch's interruption. While he was running he could think or at least try. He had two hours to decide. He took off at a slow pace, carefully weighing his option's. What would happen if the whole school and ultimately the whole Wizarding community found out he was ...? He couldn't even think it. Still deep in his mind he wanted to believe that he wasn't .... that way. Ron ran up beside him an anxious look on his face.

"He want's you to what?" He asked

"I said I'll talk to you later" Harry snapped running a bit faster

Ron sped up to catch up with him "Listen!" He huffed "You're not the only one who Malfoy is blackmailing"

"Well you're not the one who has a reputation!" Harry snapped back before realizing what he said. He instantly stopped "I didn't mean that"

"The hell you did" Ron snapped back going up to him "You think because you're ' The Famous Harry Potter ' that my reputation doesn't matter?!"

"I didn't mean that" Harry said in a pleading tone

"Then what did you mean?!" Ron asked.

Ginny who was passing came up to them"What are you two doing?" She asked her eye's not meeting Harry's

"Well" Ron asked impatiently

Harry was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came, He tried again... another fail. Finally he just lowered his head. Shame.

"Well it's nice to know that my Best friend and- ..." Ron then stopped himself "Think's that" He continued "Just because I'm not up to par with him"

"Ron don't say that" Harry pleaded as the team, drawn over by Ron's loud voice started to crowd them

"Just because my family can't afford a lot of things"

"I didn't say that!" Harry yelled looking at Ginny who looked shocked and steadily more hurt than she'd looked earlier "I'd never say that" He looked around at the faces of his teammates. And then the whispering began

_"I always knew he thought he was better than everyone"_

_"Famous Harry Potter Ha"_

_"What a jerk"_

_"His own best friend. . . "_

Shame. Shame. Shame. Harry was so ashamed of himself that he didn't hear when Madame Hooch came over and blew her whistle to break it up and told everyone to get on their broom's.

"Potter, Potter, POTTER!" She yelled

"Huh" Harry said finally pulling his head up

"On your broom Potter" She ordered

"Oh ... yeah" He said softly

She followed him to get his broom "You'd better be more alert than this Potter ... The house Quidditch cup is coming up"

"I'm aware of that" He said mounting the broom

"Good" She said detecting the attitude in his voice "Then your team needs you to be there. Focused. Not floating around with a blank expression on your face" She took the end of his broom and pulled him back down. He didn't hear a word she was saying let alone realizing he was hovering about 3 feet in the air. "Harry are you ok?" She asked

Madam Hooch rarely called her players by their first name. He looked into her blue eye's desperately wanting to tell someone about how he was feeling inside. But he just gulped hard and nodded.

Sighing Madam Hooch also nodded "Alright then get up there."

Harry nodded once more and pushed off. He tried to fly near Ginny but she moved away. And flying near Ron wasn't even an option. The rest of the time already thought he was a jerk from the way he'd yelled at them _and_ he'd forgotten all he planned out that night. To make matters worse during the ending of practice, looking out into the stands he saw the white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy... again. His eye's were locked on Harry, and when he realized Harry was in fact looking back at him he gave him a little wave. Harry instantly became nauseous. The only thing keeping him from hurling in the air was the sight of glittering of gold near the opposite goal posts. He took off at it at lightning speed. Maybe a little too fast. So focused on the little ball he didn't see, when he went to swerve to get it the third goal post. He grabbed the little ball in his fingers and _Smash_.

The tiny snitch still struggling in his hand, he fell off of his broom and down thirty feet. The last thing he remembered was the cackling laugh belonging to Malfoy and the snitch freeing itself from its restraints.


	3. Propositions

"Potter?! Harry open your eye's" Madam Hooch's frantic voice screamed minutes later."Harry!"

"Hmm" The strewn boy finally responded. He could feel the grass beneath him and then being pulled onto the stretcher. His head flopped back and he could hear Madame Pomfrey asking what was wrong and he swore he heard Ginny sobbing but it could've been something else. He slipped in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital wing. Finally slipping and waking up two hours later.

"Ohhh" He groaned softly

"Harry" Hermione's familiar voice chimed. She was looking down at him while Ginny held his hand he noted that her face was tear stained. So it was she, he heard crying.

"Are you all right?" Gin asked

He nodded. Looking around he noticed Ron standing at the end of the bed. A small smile played on his lips "Yeah "

"Where was your head?" Ginny asked "You hit the goal post at like a million miles an hour didn't you see it?"

"I ... just have a lot on my mind" He said bringing her hand up to his lips "I'm sorry Gin ok?" He apologized "I really am"

She looked at him eyes' glistening with unshed tears. She gently gave his hand a squeeze "Well"

"C'mon" He said "Who's my Wheezy?" He asked. Ron's eye's nearly bulged out of his head. Harry tried not to look at him. A grin played on Ginny's face

"So that's what Malfoy was talking about" She thought getting up and kissing him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Embarrassed" He answered

She stroked his slightly bruised face "Why?" She asked "Don't want anyone to know you call your girlfriend a pet name?"

"Well . . . " He blushed or at least tried

She placed another kiss on his lips "I forgive you "

"Thank you" He sighed knowing at least he had one Weasley back on his team. Even if it wasn't the one he really wanted. While the girl's fawned over him, Harry silently was hating himself. Each time he looked over at Ron he got more and more depressed, seeing Ron almost to the point of tears. It killed him.

"Ron you all right?"

The red head gave a tiny sniffle "Yeah . . . I'm ok"

Hermione wrapped her arms around him "It's all right it's not like Harry's gonna die or anything Madame Pomfrey said he'd be back in the game tomorrow"

Harry lowered his head. That had to be the worst thing to say now.

"Is that why . . . ?" Ron scoffed. He couldn't believe it once again. Shunned. Pushed to the side. Ignored. "All hail" He shouted waking poor Neville who'd fallen down one of the staircases "Our ' Famous Harry Potter ' is safe I can fucking die happy" Without another word he left the room. Hermione looked down at Harry and then ran after him

"Ron" She called

"Get the fuck off of me" He snapped as their footsteps descended down the hall. Harry took a deep breath and slumped back down on his pillow. This was all because of him, and now seeing as he didn't meet Malfoy he could just hear the chant of Weasley is our Queen growing louder and louder and hear the students shouting Fairy Harry at him as he walked down the hall.

"Ohhh" He groaned holding his head and stomach

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked

"Gin it should be about time for everyone to get to their common rooms. You go on, and I'll see you early tomorrow tell the team to meet me on the field at 6:30 a.m. for practice ok?"

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't eaten do you want me to get you some food?" She asked

"I'm fine Gin . . . Really I just really need some sleep"

She bent down and kissed his lips softly "All right then see you in the morning" She smiled then looked over at Neville "Sorry Neville" She apologized and left.

Harry turned over and sighed. He couldn't sleep and apparently neither could Neville. Because the no longer chubby, much taller and more handsome (though non the less, clumsier or forgetful) Neville shuffled over and sat on the bed near Harry. The two had become really good friends over the last few years. With Harry helping him out after classes and before and after Quidditch practices, Neville's wizarding skills surpassed anyone's expectations.

"Hello Harry" He yawned in his slightly deeper voice. Harry turned over to face the young man all thought to be a squib at one point.

"Hey Neville" Harry said gloomily. Noticing that even though Neville came from a wizarding family he still wore muggle braces.

"I see you and Ginny are still going out" He said in a sort of sad tone

Harry groaned at that comment "Uh . . . Yeah"

"Besides you're Gryffindor Quidditch captain second year in a row"

Another groan "Yeah"

"And you're the best wizard out there I mean how you took on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named six times!"

A longer more painful groan "Neville"

But Neville continued "You've got the smartest witch in the school as your best friend. And one of the best Keepers on your team and as your friend"

"Just"

"And you're not happy?" He asked

"I'm . . . " Harry tried to lie but he just couldn't "No"

"Because you're gay" Neville pointed out in a hushed tone

Harry was silent for a very long time. He just couldn't believe it anymore. His life was officially falling apart. For Neville the minutes passed by like hours. But for Harry they passed like day's. Finally after what seemed forever he finally spoke"Is it that obvious?" He asked his voice seeming to break

"Not really" Neville admitted you hide it really well"

Harry scoffed "Thanks" He sniffled

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" He comforted "Besides I didn't tell and I won't"

"Thanks" He said sitting up. His voice cracking. He lay his head in his hand's. Tears of shame filling his palms.

"Harry Mate" Neville said trying to cheer him up "It.. It's not the end of the world" Though He knew how it was for wizards who came out. He now wished he hadn't said anything. "I'm sorry Harry"

"It's not . . . Just don't . . . Just . . . " He couldn't even form sentences anymore. He was at a loss. And he didn't know what to do. Neville put an arm around him. Trying to comfort him. It did nothing. Slow footsteps loomed in the distance coming closer and closer. Then there was that too familiar snort of superiority. Quickly Harry wiped his eye's and lied back. Neville sat up straight and coughed nervously. He closed the doors behind him. And walked up to the bed in his trademark cock strut. Making his way over to where Harry lie.

"Longbottom out!" Draco ordered

"What?! No"

"I'm Head boy you do what I say now!" Draco ordered once more

"I don't care if you're"

"Neville do what he says . . . please" Harry groaned

Looking at his forlorn friend he didn't go immediately "Better listen to Fairy . . . I mean Harry" Malfoy snickered

Glaring at the blonde, he left. And Harry turned away.

"Nice way to try and get out of our deal Potter" He said gently running his fingers through the still untidy hair. "But you're only hurting yourself" He grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so that his piercing gray eyes burned into Harry's emerald green ones "And I'm about to hurt you . . . your rep that is"

"Malfoy" Harry said in a quivering voice

"But" He said in a softer voice tracing the young man's jaw with his finger "I'm willing to give you another chance Potty isn't that gracious of me?" He asked. When he got no response he yanked back further and asked again. "I said isn't that gracious of me Potter?!" He nearly screeched

"I can't breathe" Harry choked out. Having his head pulled back so far was cutting off his air supply.

Angrily Draco let him go "What do you say Potty? Want another shot?"

"What do I have to do?" He asked clenching his teeth and sitting up. Draco took his hand and brought it downwards toward his pants. Gently moving it back and forth. Draco let out a soft moan.

"Like that Potter?" He gasped softly. Trying to pull his hand away Draco grabbed his wrist "Don't"

"What do you want me to do?"

They both heard Madame Pomfrey's fast paced walking and Malfoy let his hand go as she entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy" She said "What are you doing here Dumbledore called for all students to go to their dormitories 15 minutes ago"

"Oh I know Madame Pomfrey" He said "Just came to see if Fairy I mean Harry was ok I mean I saw him fly into the goal post. Rough landing Potter" He said "I do hope you're ok"

"I'm fine Malfoy" He said. Teeth still clenched.

"Great then you wouldn't mind coming to my dorm tomorrow to help me with those tricky secret keeping spells each time I do one my partner ends up blurting out secrets" He uttered deviously "Say after dinner. You don't have Quidditch practice, do you?"

"Yeah" Harry instantly said

"Really? I thought Hufflepuff was scheduled for tomorrow evening . . . was I mistaken?" He hissed

Harry swallowed hard "Oh . . . yeah m must've slipped my mind" He chuckled weakly

"Great then I'll see you then" He said. But the look in his eyes meant. Or Else. "G'night Madame Pomfrey oh and feel better Harry" He smiled that superior smile once again and strutted out. Both he and Madame Pomfrey watched him go. Harry sighed heavily as Madame Pomfrey came over to check him out. 

"Since when have you and Mr. Malfoy been friends?" She asked

It took him a few minutes to find his tongue "Uh . . . He, he's n not so bad once you get to know him"

"Hmm" Was how she responded "Still a little bastard like his father" She grumbled "Well I suppose if you can find the good but . . . you'll stay here for tonight Potter you can go in the morning"

"Ok" He said lying back

She shuffled back to the door and cut out the candles leaving only one. "Get some sleep Potter" She suggested

All Harry did was nod. Knowing, he wouldn't get any sleep that night. Not even if he tried.


	4. Bathroom admittances

Harry left the hospital wing a little after 5:30 a.m. He'd managed about four hours sleep, and was so grateful that it was Saturday. His hip was still sore as he walked to Gryffindor Tower, passing the common room he caught a glimpse of red hair sticking up from behind one of the chairs. Upon entering the room he heard the all too familiar light snore that only belonged to one person.

"Ron" He said softly gently shaking the lanky teen "Ron?"

"Mmm" He groaned

"Ron wake up"

Slightly Ron opened his eye's "Harry?"

"Yeah, c'mon mate ya fell asleep in the common room" Harry informed

"Really?" he yawned sitting up. His neck was stiff and his back hurt. "Damn chair screwed up my back" he groaned. All year he'd been suffering from back pain after an incident with a bludger last year.

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can fix it" Harry said optimistically

"Yeah whatever . . . What time is it?" he asked

"Near six we've got practice at 6:30"

"Oh yeah Ginny told me, better go and get ready" he yawned again. The two of them went up to the Dormitories. Not a word was said about last night until Ron noticed he was limping on their way to the prefect bathroom. Ron had been named a prefect that year third time.

"Uh . . . Ron"

"What?" he answered tuning on the water in his shower making it very warm.

"Are you still cross with me?"

Ron didn't answer

"Guess so" Harry sighed and also turned on his shower. That feeling of shame he'd lost for a few hours quickly returned.

"I didn't say anything" Ron finally said

Harry picked his head up "Huh?"

"I said I didn't say anything"

"Well then are you?" he asked

Ron sighed and leaned on the barrier that separated the two stalls "Yes"

"Oh" Harry uttered hoping that the answer would've been no.

"I mean . . . you don't think I matter" Ron continued

"I do" Harry said voice barely above a whisper "You blew it out of proportion, I only said my reputation because I forgot . . . I forgot you were involved too and I'm sorry"

"You gave Gin . . . my name Harry" Ron's voice suddenly quivered

A stab of guilt went through Harry. That had been the secret name he'd had for Ron since the first year only he and Ron knew . . . not any more "I Know I'm sorry" he said also leaning on the barrier he ran his fingers through the soapy red hair. Ron mimicked the movement, and went in for the kiss, but harry pulled away.

"No . . . it's wrong we can't do that"

"Nobody has to know" Ron said exiting his shower and joining Harry in his.

"We don't have to do it" Harry stated "We don't have to be . . . this way"

"Harry I'm starting to think we can't help but be this way . . . maybe we were just born like this . . . this is who we are" He recited slowly leaning in and kissing him "So why not just . . . give in"

Harry felt his body begin to betray him. This was wrong but every last thing about it felt right. Being held close in Ron's arms felt like they were built to fit just him. He didn't feel awkward like he did with Ginny, It felt right oh so right. And because it felt right he felt himself growing harder against Ron. Who took him into his hand. It fit perfectly. He let out a shuddering moan as the teen ran his hand slowly up his length and back down again.

"Ron" He moaned once he got his rhythm. Placing his arms around the neck of the boy who also began to harden against him

"Oh Harry" Ron murmured in his ear "I need to be inside of you "

"I... inside?"

"Yes" he moaned

Harry pulled away for a second, nervous. "I . . . I've never"

"Me either . . . " Ron admitted leaning in closer to him and kissing him. His tongue was perfect for his mouth. "I won't hurt you"

"I know" Harry said trustfully

His mind was screaming NO! , But his heart was telling him this was right for him. And his body obeyed as he turned around and let Ron awkwardly prepare him. One finger in then and then another.

"Oh" Harry groaned softly

"Did I hurt you?"

"No . . . I'm just nervous"

"Don't worry" Ron soothed "I am too but it'll be ok I promise"

And because Harry trusted him, he gave him his whole being. He'd never done that before, He'd never felt the immense sense of pleasure that he did when Ron slipped inside of him. He could've died right there, and it wouldn't have mattered. Each thrust was matched with the movement of Ron's hand on Harry's length. He covered Ron's hand with his own and together they stroked him

"Mmm" he groaned aloud. His free hand clinging to the barrier, helping to steady his body "Oh Ron" he whispered

"Yes?"

"I love you " he gasped feeling his orgasm reach closer and closer

"You do?" Ron asked

"Yes" he cried out aloud before climaxing. The minute he did, Ron did also. It was a weird sensation three or four warm spurts and then it stopped, he felt Ron go limp inside of him. And then felt a sense of euphoria run through his veins, and he was all right, the world was all right, this was right with he and Ron. When Ron withdrew himself, Harry slipped onto the floor, Ron joined him and drew him into his arms as the warm water dripped on them. His sense of euphoria didn't last very long though, as he began regaining his senses and realizing he had just committed the ultimate sin . . . in everyone's eyes.

"Oh Merlin" He said aloud "Oh no"

"What?"

"Do you realize what we just did?"

"Harry?" Ron stated in an exasperating sigh

"This was wrong . . . very wrong I can't believe I . . ."

"You can't believe you had sex with the_ man _you love?" Ron asked

Harry cringed at how he emphasized man. Yet there was no use in trying to hide it. He couldn't anymore. He _was_ gay. He _was_ a queer, he _was_ a homo, He _was_ in fact a _faggot_. He buried his head in his hands too ashamed to look at himself in the mirror. Ron held him close and led him out of the shower, running his fingers through his hair he tried to comfort the distraught boy.

"Shh it's all right . . . it's okay"

"It's not" He sniffled "Somehow Malfoys's gonna find out about this and want something else"

"What did Malfoy want you to do?"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Ron's face turned a violent shade of magenta as he became infuriated.

"You're not going to do it right?" Ron asked, yet harry gave no response "HARRY! , You can't!" he yelled.

"Listen Ron" Harry stated "I'm doing what I have to do . . . You know I don't want everyone to know about us and if that'll stop Malfoy from opening his mouth then . . ." he trailed off

"If you do this now he'll want something else" Ron stated

"Look I know you don't want your parents to know" Harry pointed out

Ron quit the protesting for a bit. Did he really want his Mum and Dad to know? They never condemned homosexuality, yet they didn't accept it either. But did he really want Malfoy in control of whether his secret was told or not? . They dressed and made their way to the field in silence.

"You understand then?" Harry asked as they cut through the locker rooms.

"No, I don't" He answered "If you do that, you do so. But if he came up to me I'd tell him to fuck off."

Ron stalked off leaving Harry very confused and with a bunch of shame bubbling up in his stomach. He knew right then though he had to clear his mind, the cup was in six days and they had to be ready. So for the time being he tried to push Malfoy into the back of his mind and concentrate on the game. By 6:45 a.m. everyone on the team was assembled. Before the start Harry decided to patch things up with the team.

"Listen" he started off "I really didn't mean to get angry yesterday. I know I'm not the only one stressed out about the Quidditch cup. We've all been working very hard, and I wanted to apologize and I hope we can practice again without you all hating me terribly"

He got a few murmured responses from the sleepy players and then they were out on the field. They actually ended up having one of their best practices ever. Everyone performed at their best and while gliding through the air, Harry managed to forget all about Malfoy and focus clearly on the golden snitch. By the time they got to breakfast they were all in a great mood, having a great feeling about winning the game.

"There you are"Hermione yawned as Harry, Ginny and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor table. She put down the book she and Neville were checking out and leaned in for a kiss from Ron. But he shrugged he off. Feeling snubbed she told herself it was because he was tired. "Uh . . . early practices?" She asked

"Try 6:30" Ginny spouted grabbing for some toast

"Wow"

"Workin' them hard Potter" The cold familiar voice belonging to Draco Malfoy hissed menacingly.

Harry stiffened in his seat and Ron glared at him ready to jump and punch him in the face.

"Uh yeah" Harry responded sweat forming on his brow.

"Let me talk to you" he ordered

Sighing and putting down his bacon he got up "Sure" The two stalked off out of the Great Hall leaving everyone dumbfounded (literally mostly all of the students there were watching them go)

"What?" Harry asked annoyed as they reached an empty hallway

"Relax Potty, I just wanted to make sure you remembered our agreement for today. After dinner my room"

"I remember" he said stiffly

Draco put his hand on the back of his head and drew him in for a kiss. Harry pursed his lips but Draco pulled his hair "Now, now Potter remember what I said . . . kiss me like you kiss Weasley" He demanded. Harry glanced up behind Malfoys shoulder and saw a hurt Ron looking at them. He downcast his eye's and did as Malfoy told him to.

"That's what I'm talkin' about" Malfoy shuddered.

He looked and saw Harry was looking behind him, whipping around he saw Ron who turned around and left

"Better run along potty, wheezy's waiting you just remember after dinner"

Harry wiped his lips off and nodded submissively. Malfoy headed back to the Great Hall but Harry did not, instead he went up to Gryffindor Tower and up to his dorm. The feeling of shame had once again returned with a vengeance. Head lowered and spirits diminished, he got into his bed and tried to go to sleep. He had a feeling that he would have a long night.


	5. Coming clean

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Ginny asked as Ron returned to his seat, his face slightly pink.

The red headed teen didn't answer immediately, he watched, anger pulsing through his veins as Malfoy stalked back to his seat giving him a cocky smile as he did.

Ron knew what was brewing in that evil little head of his. No matter what he wasn't going to let Malfoy blackmail him, as he'd done Harry. And he was going to find a way to stop Harry from acting on Malfoys demands. So caught up in thinking of ways to kill Malfoy without being caught was he that he didn't hear when Ginny asked her question, or when Hermione repeated it.

"Ron WAKE up!" Hermione shouted waving her hand in front of the teen's face.

"Huh? What?" he asked snapping back to reality.

"We've asked you about a million times did you hear what Harry and Malfoy were talking about?!" Hermione asked perturbed

"Oh . . ." he said looking the anxious witch over

"Well?" Ginny asked

Ron lowered his head, and he couldn't look at her anymore. Harry's words rang in his ear.

_'I love you_ '

Now that Harry had accepted that he _was_ gay, and that he _did_ have feelings for him, he felt his feelings for Hermione changing.

"Um . . . no" he said softly

"Oh" Ginny sighed "I wish you had, its not everyday Malfoy asks Harry to talk"

"He kinda demanded it" Hermione pointed out

"Still" Gin continued "Malfoy never speaks to Harry"

Hermione picked up the book she and Neville were reading and added in "And Harry's never accepted . . . so quickly at that"

"It was like Malfoy said 'jump' and Harry said 'how high'"

"I think you're reading too much into this" Neville piped up. Getting a look from Ron. "Can't two people talk?"

"Sure" Ginny said

"Just not when they're Malfoy and Harry"

Th discussion died down a bit after that, Ron stayed silent the whole time gnawing on a piece of toast that had long gone cold. The rest of the day was spent out on the grounds. Ron walked slowly in the shade, watching as some Ravenclaw first years attempted to go near the giant squid which was lounging in the shallows. He'd been weighing the options of not telling anyone, and letting Malfoy rule his every move while walking on egg shells or telling people (including his parents) on his own and risk being and outcast, hated by wizards and muggles alike. Just because of his sexual preference. The decision making, though he said he'd never let Malfoy get to him proved easier said than done. All of this wasn't made easier by the fact that people were constantly coming up to him, and asking him what was it that Harry and Malfoy had spoken about. Or by Hermione's constant hovering over him asking him why he wouldn't talk to her. Though it was true, he hadn't spoken to her since breakfast, she was another "problem" he had to sort out. Harry had told him he loved him. He. Loved. Him. And of course Hermione had told him that she loved him on many occasions (he never said it back) but it never made him feel the way he did when Harry whispered it to him. That tingling feeling you get, only when it is said by someone you love too. He loved Hermione too . . . just not in that way. And so he came to a crossroads on his right was Hermione, to his left was Harry. Which would he choose? He didn't know, he stood in that position for a very long time until his concentration was broken by the familiar voice of Hermione.

"There you are" She said sitting beside him "It's getting quite late" she informed.

He had been so deep in thought that he didn't realize the sun was now going down and the giant squid had retreated to the deep end of the lake. "We missed you at lunch, we thought you were with Harry but Neville said he's been asleep all day"

"Hmm" he responded

She picked up a piece of grass and twisted it through her fingers then sighed. "Ron are you upset with me?"

Ron finally looked at her. He felt in the pit of his stomach that he was going to hate himself pretty soon. "No" he managed to say also picking up a piece of grass and using it as an excuse not to look at her again.

"Then why have you been so distant from me . . . you and Harry both, but you know Harry has his days but you . . . you've never avoided me like this" She sounded hurt, it wrenched at his heart but he gave no response so she continued on. "I just wanted to know if you were mad or . . . did I do something to piss you off because if I did I'm sorry"

"No" He croaked again

"Can you at least put the grass down and look at me?!" She pleaded tears filling her eye's.

Sullenly he looked at her, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Are you pissed at something?" she asked desperately grasping for something to hold onto. Their relationship hadn't been the same not for a few months now, not since he knew and accepted that he couldn't change himself . . . the way he was. He was and would always be attracted to men, never women and he felt an overwhelming tidal wave of shame flood him. Because he'd brought a girl so far into this sham of a relationship, using her to figure himself out, and worst of all the girl he'd brought in was his best friend.

Tears soon filled his eye's, he lowered his head down and began to sob. Hermione, confused by the sudden out burst pulled him into an embrace.

"What?" she asked "What is it?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, please don't hate me" he choked out

"Why would I hate you?" she asked

"Because I'm gay Hermione. Gay, gay, gay" he let out a cry that had been inside of him for so long, the cry of relief.

All was quiet except for his incessant sob's. He could hear Hermione sniffling softly and feel her tears on the back of his neck.

"I . . . I always knew" she shuddered after 10 unusually long minutes passed. "I mean I always suspected . . . and deep inside I knew"

"I'm sorry Hermione . . . you must think I'm disgusting"

"I don't I just wished you would've told me earlier . . . but I understand you couldn't"

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. It was as soft as the fuzz on a baby chick. She often referred to it as Ronnie's chicken fluff. She gave a little chuckle at that then wiped her eye's. Ron looked at hers. She could see the shame in his eye's.

"Don't be ashamed" she instructed understandingly

"But I hurt you, used you to figure me out. If you don't want to still be friends with me I understand. I wouldn't wanna be seen with a flamer myself"

Hermione wiped his eye's, seeing as she'd always known she'd prepared herself for this. So the hurt want as intense as she thought it would be. "Don't say that about yourself. It took courage to tell yourself, let alone me . . . it's ok"

He hugged her as they stood up, as tight as he could. He had a feeling that somehow they'd remain friends after this. "I do love you Hermy" he sniffled

"I know you do" she sighed. They made their way into the castle, no words were uttered though, silence just seemed best.

"I hope you don't mind if I go upstairs . . . I mean I know I prepared myself but it still hurts like shit"

He nodded "I'm gonna go up too"

"See you tomorrow?" she asked tears already sliding down her face

He gently wiped away a stray tear "Of course"

They separated at the stair's, Giving each other one last look and ascended. Dinner would be over in about twenty minutes and Harry wasn't in his bed. Ron just sighed and got into his own. A few tears sliding down his face for their lost relationship. He knew though that the path on the left was the best for him. The bell for the end of dinner sounded and he heard the rush of students going back to their tower's Neville returned to the room first, followed later by Seamus and Dean, yet Harry did not.

"I see you showed up Potter, I like a man who's punctual" Malfoy said cockily

"Let's just get this over with Malfoy" Harry said detest in his voice

Draco went up to him a sly smile on his face "Let's" he whispered closing the door behind him.


	6. Last time

"You're actually not that bad Potter" Draco said as Harry re-dressed, slowly. It was his last demand for the night. "I see Weasley has taught you well"

Harry wouldn't lift his head for fear of seeing his reflection. He couldn't bear to look at himself right now.

"We . . . we're even now right?" he asked walking to the door

"What? Oh yeah sure"

"Good"

"Later Potty" he heard Draco yawn as he closed the door

Harry did not respond, he just hurried upstairs to the bathroom and took a long shower. Then went upstairs to their room. He'd been in bed only a few minutes, when Ron pulled back the curtain's.

"I Broke up with Hermione" he admitted

"You what?!" Harry asked angrily pulling him onto the bed and placing the Imperius charm around their bed

"I broke up with her Harry, I can't live this lie anymore. Besides i was hurting her"

"What are you doing?!"

"Me? What about you?! You went there and you fucked Malfoy didn't you?"

"You know I had to"

"You didn't! You chose to and you know it!" Ron fired the hurt in his eye's was as clear as day

"YOU THINK I CHOSE THIS?!" Harry roared tears filling his eye's. Ron jumped back, he'd never seen Harry this angry before. "You think I chose this responsibility? This fame? , This fucking scar on my head?! , You think I chose to be . . . this way?"

He stopped then and took a beep breath as several tears slid down his red cheeks. Ron instinctively pulled him into an embrace, which he welcomed whole heartedly.

"You don't understand Ron" he sobbed as the red head ran his long fingers through his hair.

"What don't I understand?" Ron asked more calmly

Harry pulled away from the embrace and looked Ron right in the face "There are already people out there who want to kill me, There are people out there who hate me. There's Voldemort and, and . . . I just want to get through this so I can live my life peacefully Ron . . . I just want some peace"

"You think you'll get that peace lying to yourself?" he asked

"NO! And I won't lie yo myself forever" he promised " But you're not listening Ron . . . I just want to get through this. It's our last year, and if doing what I had to do tonight will get Malfoy off of my back until then . . . why not?"

He sighed, but Ron's face showed no sign that he believed him. But he was spent, and too tired to go on with the argument.

"I guess you hate me?" he assumed. Ron didn't answer immediately and Harry nodded "Right then"

"I didn't say . . ."

"Then what?" Harry snapped quickly

Ron pulled him into an embrace once more "J . . . just this time right?"

"That's what he said" Harry informed

"But he is Malfoy Harry"

"I know" he said "But I believe him, don't be negative now"

Ron leaned back onto the pillow's And Harry pulled up the cover's around them.

"What if someone open's your curtain's?" Ron whispered

Harry tiredly lifted his wand and mumbled a spell, then put his glasses and Wand underneath his pillow.

"What did you do?"

"Undisturb charm, if anyone tries to open them, they'll fall into a fit of sneezes" he yawned

"Wicked" Ron chuckled before drifting off


	7. The right decision

"What's was up with that sneezing thing you put around your bed?!" Seamus asked as they sat at breakfast that next morning "I went to wake you up and I nearly sneezed my brain out . . . really, Madame Pomfrey said so"

Harry aimlessly stirred his apple cinnamon oatmeal "Sorry Seam. I just wanted some privacy. I'll warn you next time"

"You okay mate? Dean asked

Harry nodded, but no sooner had he put a spoonful of the oatmeal in his mouth Malfoy walked in. He felt the bile rise up and mix with that he had in his mouth. It was disgusting, but yet he swallowed it down.

"Hey Potter" Draco said nonchalantly touching the other teen's shoulder, Harry jerked away and Draco gave him a stern look.

"What gives?" Ginny asked "You two seemed almost like friends yesterday"

"Nothing, okay?!" he snapped getting up to get some more juice

"O . . . kay" Ginny said

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Neville asked

"No, he's been in a bad mood since practice this morning. I don't feel like dealing with that today"

"Oh, hey Gin um . . . do you mind helping me with these potions?" Neville asked. Ron saw that he was looking very nervous as he asked. "If you know, you're not busy"

"Um . . ."

"I'd ask Hermione but you know no one's seen her since yesterday and . . . yeah"

"Oh sure Nev, no problem. How about" she stopped to drink the rest of her pumpkin juice "Now?"

"Sure" he said

"Later Ronnie" Ginny called as they left, not even looking at Harry who was making his way back over.

"Later" he sighed

"Fairy!" Goyle yelled out as Harry sat down

He turned around and went red in the face, then promptly got up and left. His hand was over his mouth and he looked as if he were about to hurl. Ron saw Draco get up and follow him, then got up himself. He'd missed what Draco had whispered in Harry's ear, but whatever it was sent Harry almost running upstairs to the portrait of the fat lady. He kept slipping up on the password, but finally he got inside. Ron right then felt the rage from the night before run through him.

"What are you looking at Weasley?!"

Ron walked slowly over to the blonde "What did you do?" he asked through clenched teeth

"None of your business faggot"

He grabbed him by his robes and pulled him into an empty classroom and pushed him into the chalkboard "I'm hardly the faggot here"

"You'd better leave me alone" Draco uttered shakily "I can ruin your future . . . or what future a Weasley can get"

Ron slammed him again "Fuck you" he hissed

"You could . . . Potty did"

Ron then threw him into the set up desks "You shut the hell up!"

"Potter's weaker than I thought, and you" he panted "Tougher than I thought"

"Harry isn't weak"

"That bitch folded when I threatened to tell his 'not so subtle secret' to the world" he spat standing up "I must say I enjoyed him throughly even though he was a bottom, I need a forceful top . . . You look like a forceful top Weasley"

He looked the lean teen up and down licking his lip's, Ron shuddered.

"How about it?" he asked "Indulge me . . . and your secrets safe with me"

Ron almost seemed like he would do it, he walked slowly up to Draco who licked his lips again and leaned in for a kiss. He was met with a punch right to his nose which sent him toppling back into the desks. Ron dropped onto his knees and took him by his robes again "Fuck you, you're not going to blackmail me!"

"You're making a big mistake!" Draco yelled as Ron let him go and left the room "A huge fucking mistake!"

Ron didn't even look at him, but instead stalked upstair's feeling more superior than ever. Draco watched, hate in his eye's Ron had only reached the front door of their dorm when he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was then that he felt unsure that he'd made the right decision.


End file.
